Mais que se passe-t-il donc ?
by Hazaazel
Summary: Kageyama ne comprend rien à ce qu'il se passe - Oikawa, dans une voiture, un ciné ? C'est beaucoup trop pour lui. (oikage et kageken)


Bonjour ! Je suis de retour avec encore un OS de cette série, que j'espère poster de façon régulière (haha). J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Cet OS fait partie d'une série inspirée d'un post par asian-otaku-diaries sur Tumblr.

* * *

Tobio reste immobile et soupire. Ce n'est pas son jour. Il n'a rien fait, cela dit. C'est certain, il a vérifié. Aucune raison d'être aussi méchant.

Hinata le fixe depuis dix bonnes secondes, tout comme Tsukishima, Yachi a poussé un cri et est tombée à la renverse. Il ne sait pas quoi, mais il a peut-être fait quelque chose.

— Tobio-chan, je t'ai un peu demandé de monter dans cette voiture il y a dix minutes et t'as toujours pas bougé ? J'ai pas toute la journée, ok, alors ouvre cette porte avant que je parte sans toi, dit Oikawa d'un air exaspéré.

Tobio veut qu'il parte sans lui. Hinata a commencé à poser des questions auxquelles il ne peut répondre et tout va trop vite. Il est tout aussi perdu que les autres, d'accord ? Tobio ne sait pas pourquoi Oikawa a décidé de lui rendre visite en plein milieu de l'entraînement du lundi soir.

C'est vrai qu'ils se parlent, ces derniers temps, et c'est étonnant – une bonne surprise qui le fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles dès qu'il entend le ping d'un nouveau message sur Skype. Même si Oikawa n'a jamais envoyé de SMS comme il l'avait promis, mais Tobio se dit qu'il n'a pas à se plaindre quand il reçoit tant de bonnes choses – il réfléchit trop, une fois encore. Hinata lui a appris que ça menait souvent à des décisions discutables. Mieux vaut demander conseil à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de responsable, comme le capitaine de l'équipe.

Yamaguchi est devant le gymnase, maintenant, et les élèves de première année lui murmurent bruyamment des questions – « Capitaine, pourquoi quelqu'un parle à Kageyama ? Il devrait pas monter dans la voiture, ce type a l'air louche. » Oui, Oikawa a l'air putain de louche. Non, non, il doit se calmer. Respire.

Oikawa commence à s'énerver, donc Tobio décide que monter dans sa voiture ne peut pas faire de mal. Oikawa a maintenant l'air satisfait, ce qui le rassure – ce n'est pas sa faute si Tobio a enraciné en lui le besoin de lui faire plaisir, mais il est content d'avoir au moins réussi à faire cela. Oikawa lui sourit si rarement qu'il a bien dû réagir correctement.

— Et bah, j'ai cru que tu monterais jamais ! J'ai déjà demandé à ton capitaine si je pouvais t'emprunter pour aujourd'hui. Boucle ta ceinture ! Pourquoi t'as pris aussi longtemps ?

Il radote, mieux ne vaut pas répondre. Tobio regarde plutôt les photos sur le tableau de bord. La plupart montrent Oikawa – il n'a pas changé, depuis qu'il est entré à l'université. Quelques-unes montrent son ancienne équipe. Ils ont tous l'air heureux, peut-être un peu agacés qu'Oikawa les prenne en photo. Ça lui rappelle sa propre équipe – il s'en sort bien, donc, niveau camaraderie. C'est un soulagement. Oikawa a toujours été là pour l'aider, même quand il ne s'en rend pas compte.

Tobio ne s'attendait pas à voir certaines de ces photos. Nishinoya est sur plusieurs d'entre elles (et Oikawa, mais mieux vaut ne pas s'attarder dessus alors que Tobio est assis juste à côté de lui et qu'il est en train de le conduire quelque part). Nishinoya en pyjama (et Oikawa dans un kigurumi en forme d'alien qui lui va étrangement bien, considérant qu'il est affreux). Nishinoya avec du vernis (et Oikawa qui tient le pinceau, un large sourire sur le visage). Nishinoya avec des moustaches de chat (Oikawa avec les mêmes moustaches – Tobio ne sait pas quoi en penser). Beaucoup de photos de couple. Un cœur est dessiné sur le levier de vitesse.

— Cette voiture est gay, murmure Tobio.

— Et tu viens d'y monter ! Sérieusement, que devient ma vie, Tobio-chan.

o o o

[ **De : Tobio (** **ﾉ^V^** **）** ] ok mais c'était pas un rancard, noya senpai l'a juste forcé à passer du temps avec moi pour s'excuser, parce qu'oikawa lui a dit pour la fausse soirée pyjama à laquelle il m'a invité

[ **De : Catma** ] donc il ta emmene au cine

[ **De : Tobio** **（** **ﾉ^V^** **）** ] c'était le but

[ **De : Catma** ] puis vous avez mange des glaces

[ **De : Tobio (** **ﾉ^V^** **）** ] oui, puis il m'a ramené chez moi, je crois qu'on s'est tenu la main sur le chemin

[ **De : Catma** ] tobio c'etait carrement un rancard

[ **De : Catma** ] tu m'avais pas dit qu'il crushait sur toi

[ **De : Tobio (** **ﾉ^V^** **）** ] je savais pas !

[ **De : Catma** ] comment ca tu savais pas, j'habite a tokyo et je savais

[ **De : Catma** ] laisse tomber tu saurais pas meme avec un panneau lumineux devant le nez

[ **De : Catma** ] vous allez sortir ensemble ?

[ **De : Tobio (** **ﾉ^V^** **）** ] je sais pas ? je sors déjà avec toi et shouyou probablement et peut être lev... donc je sais pas

[ **De : Tobio (** **ﾉ^V^** **）** ] pourquoi est ce qu'il faisait pas la gueule comme d'habitude, c'est trop compliqué cette histoire

[ **De : Catma** ] oui

[ **De : Catma** ] hey tu veux que je te parle de mon nouveau jeu ?

[ **De : Tobio (** **ﾉ^V^** **）** ] je crois que shouyou m'a déjà tout dit dessus, mais vas y quand même

[ **De : Catma** ] nah, c'est un nouveau

[ **De : Catma** ] pas la peine de trop reflechir tu sauras bien ce qu'il veut au bout d'un moment

[ **De : Tobio (** **ﾉ^V^** **）** ] oui, merci kenma

[ **De : Tobio (** **ﾉ^V^** **）** ] donc, ce jeu

* * *

\- Devinez qui a renommé Kenma dans le téléphone de Kageyama quand il était parti aux toilettes ? Oikawa fait des blagues nulles.

\- J'ai ce headcanon que Kenma a une flemme immense en ce qui concerne les sms et qu'il ne tape presque jamais les majuscules, les accents et la ponctuation (hormis un sms trop chou tout en majuscules parce qu'il a gagné une version collector de son jeu préféré, que Kuroo a imprimé et garde dans son album photo).

\- Kageyama, par contre, se sent plus à l'aise à l'écrit et utilise beaucoup de ponctuation (que ffnet ne montre pas, argh, imaginez juste chaque « ? » et « ! » en double ou triple). Hinata trouve ça hilarant et très mignon.

\- Kageyama est super anxieux (et Oikawa avait un peu oublié que tout Karasuno n'était pas surexcité après avoir passé trop de temps avec Nishinoya), donc il a paniqué quand le silence entre lui et Kageyama a commencé à s'éterniser, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'ils s'étaient tenu la main pendant presque tout le trajet et que peut-être un rancard surprise n'était pas une si bonne idée s'il voulait s'excuser d'avoir été infect ?

\- Mais bon, ça a marché, du coup Oikawa a fait le fier jusqu'à ce qu'Iwaizumi lui rappelle que Kageyama n'avait jamais répondu à aucun de ses sms (en fait, Oikawa avait le mauvais numéro, et avait envoyé des sms plaintifs à un pauvre monsieur d'âge moyen qui s'est dit qu'il valait mieux l'ignorer plutôt que de lui dire qu'il s'était trompé, RIP pauvre monsieur)

\- L'histoire avec Oikawa, c'est qu'il a invité Kageyama à une fausse soirée ciné, à Kitagawa Daiichi. Quand Iwaizumi l'a appris, ça l'a mis super en colère, mais ils étaient déjà au lycée et il avait perdu contact avec Kageyama… Ouais c'est grave méchant, mais en vrai je vois bien Oikawa faire ça ? C'est le genre de truc mesquin où il ne se dirait pas que ça puisse faire si mal que ça alors que si bien évidemment.

Merci d'avoir lu cet OS, n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire si ça vous a plu ! À toutes !


End file.
